UN AMOR
by Kari Yagami
Summary: Formo parte de la Operación: *Novatos* Hasta ahora no atinaron!! (Bueno, casi, casi!! Felicidades Cielo Criss - a medias - ) Me da gusto que lo hayan leido, comentarios posteriores con gusto ^__^
1. Un amor

Un amor...

_Fanfictions_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella se sentó en el pasto al momento de que colocaba una mano sobre su rostro... comenzó a meditar profundamente... ¿Cómo pudo pasarle eso? ¿Con él?

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó su acompañante al notar las dudas que la invadían

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido?- preguntó con voz trémula

Él pareció meditarlo unos segundos

- No veo nada extraño a lo que pasó- expresó su varonil voz

- Me pareces que no captas la situación...- 

Él la tomó del rostro y comenzó a besarla profundamente... ella no sabía si abrazarlo fuertemente o empujarlo

- Esto no debe estar pasando- apenas pudo decir bajando sutilmente la cabeza

- ¿Por qué no? Yo te amo- murmuró acariciando su brillante cabellera

La femenina apenas levantó la cabeza para encontrar sus profundos y tiernos ojos... rara vez podía verlo de aquella forma..

Sus ojos....

Sus hermosos ojos... tan místicos a la vez... 

Ella no pudo resistirlo y bajó la mirada

- No tienes de qué preocuparte- intentó calmarla besando su mejilla con mucha delicadeza

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué crees que digan los demás?- ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amante

- No me importa lo que ellos piensen... nos amamos y es lo único que me interesa... - la obligó a darle la cara - Lo que me hubiese preocupado es estar el resto de mi vida con este sentimiento asfixiándome y que tú no me correspondieras- 

- Ya sabes que no es así- apenas pudo mostrar una débil sonrisa - Pero... cómo explicar esto- ella se abrazó más a su varonil cuerpo

- No sé cómo nació... pienso que es una conexión especial.. tantas batallas digitales, tantos momentos desesperantes... y siempre estuviste cerca de mí... - 

- ¿Crees que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro?- preguntó con una pequeña risita

- Pienso, mi amada ángel, que este amor no se puede explicar.... sólo sentir- 

Ella lo miró de una forma traviesa - ¿Amada ángel? ¿Te demostré que soy angelical?- 

- Pues...- en su hermoso rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa - Hace unos minutos no te parecías en nada a un ángel... sino una diosa de amor-

-¿Diosa de amor? - ella mostró una suave sonrisa -La inspiración sigue presente-

-Mi musa inspiradora está presente... - él comenzó a observar cada rasgo de su amante - Tiene un cabello tan sedoso con el cual el viento suele gusta jugar.... también tiene dos suaves brazos que me sostienen en mis momentos de miedo- le rodeó la espalda al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su oído - también son los brazos que me llaman a disfrutar del placer físico y la conexión de almas- susurró suavemente

Ella sintió su pecho arder fuertemente ante sus palabras... ¿es eso debido a aquel sentimiento llamado amor?

- Amor - murmuró suavemente besándolo con mucha delicadeza... 

De sus labios se escuchó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se perdía en sus profundos ojos azules... hermosos como el cielo

Ella sentía suaves y esporádicos besos en su mejilla, en su barbilla... las caricias descendían cada vez más formando una cadena de besos...

* * *

- El clima está esplendoroso- comentó Yamato respirando el fresco aire del digimundo... una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se denotaba en su rostro

- Y el cielo despejado- agregó Sora colocando una gigantesca manta en el pasto

- Y la comida en su punto máximo - prosiguió con ansias Taichi

- ¡¡¡No!!!!- le detuvo Hikari halándolo de un brazo -¡¡¡Deja los alimentos en paz!!!-

- Creo que hay pocos alimentos- observó Mimí con una leve sonrisa y emocionada a la vez

- Pues es tu culpa... para festejar tu regreso a Japón se nos ocurrió este día de campo en el digimundo... creo que olvidamos que hay digitales & destinados que comen por 5- recordó Yamato

- Veamos - comenzó divertida Mimí - Tenemos a Taichi con Agumon... Daisuke con V-mon... - pues son sólo 4 que comen lo mismo que todos los demás reunidos-

- Y eso que falta mencionar el postre - comentó Izzumi

- Y eso que los digitales aún no están evolucionados - comentó Takeru

- Ay, no!!! más grandes más comen... ni lo menciones, Takaishi - recriminó Miyako

El rubio mira a su amiga y le causó mucha gracia la preocupación de la joven... había olvidado que Miyako es muy pendiente cuando de alimentos se trata

Hikari también rió por el mismo motivo que el menor rubio

- Ya están otra vez del mismo bando - comentó Miyako haciendo detener la risa en ambos jóvenes

- Ustedes dos!!! A veces me recuerdan lo terrible que pueden ser- admitió Iori

- Por algo son los hermanos menores de Taichi & Yamato - recordó Jyou

- Es verdad... son iguales de terribles que ellos - agregó Mimí

- ¿Iguales que nosotros? - preguntó irónico Taichi 

- Entonces no conocen realmente a estos dos - continuó Yamato

Ambos jóvenes quedaron asombrados por el comentario de sus respectivos hermanos mayores..... Takeru & Hikari se miran unos instantes y luego estallan en carcajadas

- Aún no comprendo cómo pueden ser portadores de los ángeles digitales... si ellos no son nada angelicales- replicó Taichi

- ¿Qué insinúas? - preguntó Hikari en tono amenazante

- ¿Ven a lo que me refieron?- se defendió el mayor Yagami

Hikari bajó la cabeza sumamente apenada

- No le hagas caso- dijo Takeru en voz baja, solamente para que ella le escuchara

Hikari asintió muy feliz... sabía perfectamente que sólo él la entendía

- Y vuelven - les interrumpió Miyako

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y fueron en busca de sus digitales, que jugueteaban felizmente por el bosque

- Sí, claro... nadie se ha dado cuenta - dijo en tono sarcástico Yamato

- ¿Darse cuenta de qué? - preguntó Daisuke y miró a la pareja - Déjenlos en paz -

Miyako miró a su amiga y sonrió suavemente

Al poco sintió que una masculina mano se posaba en su hombro

- ¿Tienes envidia? - preguntó suavemente Ichijouji

- Para nada - contestó suavemente la de cabellera lila perdiéndose en el mirar de Ken

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! Nadie se ha dado cuenta - gritó Taichi que se hallaba a gran distancia

- No seas metido - le regañó Sora

- Celos, quizá - comentó Yamato con una sonrisa que utiliza cuando va a fastidiar

- ¿Celos?- preguntó Sora viendo fijamente al portador de la Amistad

- Celos... o envidia... - Ishida tenía en su rostro una encantadora sonrisa

Poco a poco humanos y dgitales evolucionados se reunieron para disfrutar del espléndido día en aquel mundo digital... mundo que guardaba muchas emocionantes aventuras para cada uno de los presentes

- Mimí Tachikawa - comenzó el mayor rubio - Bienvenida-

- Muchas gracias.. - respondió con una amplia sonrisa y miró a cada uno de los masculinos integrantes del grupo... su mirada se posó sobre alguien especial - Aunque... ya se encargaron de darme la bienvenida... de una forma un tanto privada-

- Te extrañaba tanto - recalcó Togemon feliz

- Me da gusto que estés en esa forma - expresó Mimí

- ¿En verdad? Pensé que no te gustaba . comentó la gigantesca palmera

- Ahora sí... es que el clima está caluroso y así das sombra - bromeó la pelirrosada

Todos rieron por el comentario... 

En el ambiente, aparte de risas, se sentía un par miradas que se encontraban de forma esporádica y temerosa a ser descubiertas... aunque ellos disimulaban bien

* * *

- ¿No se supone que deberíamos estar en otro lado? - preguntó seductoramente mientras besaba con suma pasión el cuello de la joven

- Cada quien está por su lado... cada quien tiene ya su propio mundo - respondió ella acariciando su desnudo pecho

Él comenzó a explorar el pecho dejando al descubierto los senos de su amante... con suma paciencia recorrió cada milímetro de su piel con sus labios y lengua

Esta era la segunda vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban en aquella forma.. pero para ellos, les parecía que el tiempo no ha pasado desde aquella primera vez

El agua les caía por el cuerpo no aplacaba ni apagaba la pasión que desencadenaba cada una de sus caricias cargaba de eternas promesas de amor

- Te amo - murmuró la voz femenina acariciando su humedecido cabello

- También te amo... - respondió con una excitada voz

Un amor puro, verdadero... es lo que sus acciones mostraban..... 

Era un verdadero riesgo que tuvieran su ritual de pasión en aquella lejana cascada... los integrantes del grupo podrían preocuparse por la desaparición de los dos y podían dar sin dificultad con el lugar

Pero no les importaba.. el amor, la pasión y el deseo de volver a ser un solo ser en aquella entrega sincera, les nublaba cualquier pensamiento

La femenina rodeó su espalda con sus piernas, él, delicadamente, la tomó entre sus brazos al momento que sus cuerpos se conectaban no solamente por medio de sus labios

Los suaves gemidos brotados de sus labios eran un incentivo para él para continuar dándole placer, entregarle su amor, su alma... todo lo que él era y tenía para ofrecerle

Su voz comenzó a cambiar sutilmente de tono... ambos cuerpos se tensaron profundamente... el sudor que salía de ellos, debido a la actividad física, se confundía con el agua

Sus labios, desesperados, se exploraban mutuamente... buscando quizá un alivio para aquella corriente de placer que les recorría por la piel

Al bordear el límite del clímax, la desesperación y la agonía del placer aumentó... las delicadas manos se aferraron a su varonil cabellera buscando fuerzas para soportar la tembladera de su piel

Al estallar la pasión que los consumía sus cuerpos se relajaron suavemente... seguían unidos física y espiritualmente

Pero nuevamente las dudas comenzaron a invadirla... y él lo sintió

- Sabes que te amo - comenzó acariciando sus hombros mientras delicadamente salía de su cuerpo - Sabes que esto no es sólo placer físico-

- Lo sé - murmuró ella antes de besarlo - Sólo que aún me pregunto qué dirán los demás si se enteraran... dudo que alguien se lo espere -

- Quien sabe... puede que ya se hayan dado cuenta... si acaso se percatan de las largas escapadas que nos damos... -

Ell apenas suspiró profundamente mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amante

El agua que caía sobre ellos era mudo testigo de aquella hermosa escena... sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos, sutilmente abrazados, sus miradas no se escondían más frente a los demás... 

El puro amor que se tenían, el sincero amor que se tenían, los abrazaba sutilmente

- Extraño - comentó ella

- ¿Qué es extraño? - preguntó intrigado su amante

- Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de ti.... quizá la agitada vida que tuvimos me ayudó a descubrir al fantástico ser que eres... en lo que te has convertido -

Él sonrió ampliamente

- Todos cambiamos... - le recordó él

Ella asintió con un gesto... luego, se abrazó a su cuerpo, para disfrutar más del momento antes de que regresen con el grupo

* * *

dragonzukino@hotmail.com ó hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com 

Notas de las autoras: Saben de quiénes hablamos? ¿Alguna idea?

- Mmmmmmmm.... antes de que me olvide: ¡¡¡NADA DE AMENAZAS!!! a mi piecito lo dejan en paz ^_^ - Atte, Lady Black Hikari

- ¿Y eso?-

- ^^UU

- Estás... 

- Sí!! ^___^

- Loca!!! (Y de verdad que lo está... cada vez que se lo digo se pone muy feliz @.@)

- Así que Mi Koushiro Yamato (si acaso lees esto): ¡¡¡SUFRE!!! (risa maquiavélica)

- (maquiavélicamente chistosa) ^.~

- ¬ ¬

- Eh... (cambiando de tema) no es mala idea eso de las dedicatorias... por mi parte... (pensando) a mis dos escritoras favoritas del género emocionante, largo, romántico, humorístico... bueno, diferentes géneros: CieloCriss & Lara

- Ah, sí!!! Recuerdo a esas dos mexicanas!!! Escriben estupendo!!! (Miren que no les cobramos por publicidad ^^)

- Por supuesto!!! Ah, cierto... Zelshamada también dedicado a ti... veamos si le atinas quienes son ;-)

- Es VENEZOLANA!!! Por mi parte también se lo dedico a : Mmmm..... Mi Koushiro Yamato (Parezco disco rayado, no? Es que no chateo mucho y ella me ha simpatizado mucho... y eso que solo una vez me la encontré... je, je.. no recuerdo el nombre de otra persona... discúlpame, sí?)

- ............

- Ah... la idea original es de dragón

- Pero Lady le dio ciertos toquecitos característicos de ella

- Si no les gusta la historia la culpa es de ella... si les fascina recuerden que YO terminé de modificarla ^^

- ¬ ¬

- ^^UU


	2. Y ellos son

Y ellos son....

_Fanfictions_

* * *

(Dragón) Bueno, antes de que me olvide, porque tendré mi agenda personal se está apretando (Comienzan clases ^^) Aquí con las respuestas y en dónde estuvo la clave, la pareja no se la puso así por poner

(Lady) Sé que estuvo complicado, porque hasta donde leí nadie le atinó, aunque una persona estuvo muy cerca (me están gustando este tipo de ficts).... Hasta donde leí vía e-mail y reviews de una vez descarto la siguiente pareja: NO ES MICHI, mucho menos MIMATO, aunque esta última se pudo tomar en cuenta pero primero me da un infarto antes de meterme en esa pareja

(Dragón) Ya te haré cambiar de opinión [O no? =P]

(Lady) No leí nada!!... Espero que no se dañe el formato.... A veces cuando subo las historias todo se hace un relajo ¬ ¬

(Dragón) Vayan leyendo con cuidado, al final el nombre de la pareja, vuelvan a leer el fict y luego sus amenazas de muerte y virus a hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com

(Lady) ¬ ¬ mejor a dragonzukino@hotmail.com ^__^ Y no es trampa lo de la pareja (quizá un poquitín), sólo era cuestión de leerla bien e imaginar a TODOS los personajes descritos en el fict y hacer combinaciones... No hay Tamers (en mi país no los pasan más que en tarjetitas, ni idea de cómo son las respectivas personalidades de ellos T-T )

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella se sentó en el pasto al momento de que colocaba una mano sobre su rostro... comenzó a meditar profundamente... ¿Cómo pudo pasarle eso? ¿Con él?

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó su acompañante al notar las dudas que la invadían

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido?- preguntó con voz trémula

Él pareció meditarlo unos segundos

- No veo nada extraño a lo que pasó- expresó su varonil voz 

¿Extraño lo que les pasó? Aquí da a entender que no es una pareja tan normal que digamos

- Me pareces que no captas la situación...- 

Él la tomó del rostro y comenzó a besarla profundamente... ella no sabía si abrazarlo fuertemente o empujarlo

- Esto no debe estar pasando- apenas pudo decir bajando sutilmente la cabeza

- ¿Por qué no? Yo te amo- murmuró acariciando su brillante cabellera

La femenina apenas levantó la cabeza para encontrar sus profundos y tiernos ojos... rara vez podía verlo de aquella forma..

Él oculta su mirar, por que damos a entender

Sus ojos....

Sus hermosos ojos... tan místicos a la vez... Ella no pudo resistirlo y bajó la mirada

- No tienes de qué preocuparte- intentó calmarla besando su mejilla con mucha delicadeza

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué crees que digan los demás?- ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amante

Por lo visto ella teme a la reacción de sus compañeros, pero se dejó cautivar por sus misteriosos ojos

- No me importa lo que ellos piensen... nos amamos y es lo único que me interesa... - la obligó a darle la cara - Lo que me hubiese preocupado es estar el resto de mi vida con este sentimiento asfixiándome y que tú no me correspondieras- 

- Ya sabes que no es así- apenas pudo mostrar una débil sonrisa - Pero... cómo explicar esto- ella se abrazó más a su varonil cuerpo

- No sé cómo nació... pienso que es una conexión especial.. tantas batallas digitales, tantos momentos desesperantes... y siempre estuviste cerca de mí... - 

- ¿Crees que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro?- preguntó con una pequeña risita

- Pienso, mi amada ángel, que este amor no se puede explicar.... sólo sentir- 

Vamos hasta aquí: Conexión especial, batallas digitales... él, decidido cuando se lo propone, ella una hermosa ángel

---------------------

De sus labios se escuchó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se perdía en sus profundos ojos azules... hermosos como el cielo

¡¡Ojos azules!! Y aquí una gran trampa en la que, por lo visto, todos cayeron!! Lean bien el párrafo anterior y lean todo el fict... Jamás especificamos que se trataba de ella perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos azules, este párrafo era las sensaciones de ÉL (Complicando más las cosas, no?)

* * *

- Y eso que los digitales aún no están evolucionados - comentó Takeru

- Ay, no!!! más grandes más comen... ni lo menciones, Takaishi - recriminó Miyako

Mmmm... los destinados están en el digimundo festejando, con sus digimons... los digitales AÚN no evolucionan, según el concepto de Takeru... y esta observación no es en vano

* * *

- Aún no comprendo cómo pueden ser portadores de los ángeles digitales... si ellos no son nada angelicales- replicó Taichi

¡¡Nuevamente ángeles!! 

* * *

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y fueron en busca de sus digitales, que jugueteaban felizmente por el bosque

---------------------

Poco a poco humanos y dgitales evolucionados se reunieron para disfrutar del espléndido día en aquel mundo digital... mundo que guardaba muchas emocionantes aventuras para cada uno de los presentes

---------------------

En el ambiente, aparte de risas, se sentía un par miradas que se encontraban de forma esporádica y temerosa a ser descubiertas... aunque ellos disimulaban bien

Nuevamente la miradas de nuestros personajes no se veían con suma facilidad ¿Será que son grandes actores?

* * *

- Extraño - comentó ella

- ¿Qué es extraño? - preguntó intrigado su amante

- Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de ti.... quizá la agitada vida que tuvimos me ayudó a descubrir al fantástico ser que eres... en lo que te has convertido -

Él sonrió ampliamente

- Todos cambiamos... - le recordó él

O deberíamos haber escrito « Todos digievolucionamos » Pero hubiese sido DEMASIADO obvio

* * *

Notas de las autoras: 

Suponemos que, a estas alturas, ya adivinaron y si aún no le dan aquí está la respuesta

- Patamon tiene ojos azules, su casco de Angemon cubre su mirar ante los demás

- Tailmon, al evolucionar a Angewomon, se nota que sus ojos también son azules, su casco también oculta sus ojos

- Ella teme a lo que dirán los demás (Togemon, Greymon, Warurumon, o como sea en la forma en que estén) porque el primer lugar Tailmon no es muy expresiva, que digamos (Así que no era Sora)

- Aparte de que no forman una pareja tan normal... 

- Lo de amada ángel y todo lo que él le dijo... bueno, el digital tiene algo de la personalidad de Takeru ¿Verdad? Por algo son compañeros.... Así que no es Takeru (No son Takeru ni Sora... pobre Mi Koushiro Yamato)

- Ah, y la integración de los humanos fue para despistarlos totalmente, y lo conseguimos, no? ^_____^

- Aunque hubo una persona que estuvo muy cerca, así que se podría decir que es la ganadora: Cielo Criss (No eres tan despistada como decías, no? Te percataste que se mencionaba mucho a los ángeles... pero te fuiste por el Takari, cerca, muy cerca... )

- ¿Quién le dio la bienvenida a Mimí? Pues Koushiro... Somos fanáticas del Mishiro!! 

- ¿Cómo le dio la bienvenida? No sean muy curiosos =P

- Sí, sí hay Miyaken, pero no nos referíamos a ellos

- ¿Takari? Bueno, se podría decir que sí, pero aún están en la etapa de las miraditas fugitivas y cuando ellos creen inocentemente que nadie a su alrededor se daba cuenta de la atracción de ellos (Voz molestosa tipo Tai o Matt: Sí, nadie se ha dado cuenta ^^)

- Sorato o Taiora ¿? Bueno, regalo especial, dependen de cómo lo tomen

- ¿Más dudas? Con gusto contestaremos, solo escriban


End file.
